dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. However, you can change these names to whatever you would like, including automatic names. However, whatever dragon's name you change, is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Bruno *Dino *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Keiko *Pooky *Yunus Armadillo Dragon *Ancor *Bart *Ben *Bugsy *Chifi *David *Dor *Elliot *Gaspy *Ishmael *Lobo *Nibbles *Santi *Severin Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney Battery Dragon *Halo *Rov *Roxy *Luz *Yeray Butterfly Dragon *Butterfree *Scooter *Xili *Ponoma *Hansu Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Bud *Burat *Elliot *Fuffy *Koko *Pomona *Sparky *Sassi Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Gaspy *Hansel *Halliwell *Lex *Pomona *Spooks Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bobo *Bonzo *Elliot *Evia *Felix *Halo *Kecleon *Koko *Sassi Chinese Dragon *Donghae *Ledongok *Xiaomei Cloud Dragon *Andres *Boo *Bugsy *Foof *Keiko *Luz *Mist *Nessie *Nimbus *Rodney *Sanderson *Splashy *Wallace Cool Fire Dragon *Bart *Bruno *Boo *Bunny *David *Erie *Frosty *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Rollo *Rupert *Santi *Wilbur *Yeray *Bobo *Julian Coral Dragon *Ancor *Bink *Bruno *Bugsy *Corasonn *Dor *Fuffy *Roxy *Santi *Skipper *Splashy *Spooks *Wallace Crystal Dragon *Ancor *Arthur *Bob *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Dan *Dialga *Dino *Estal *Hansu *Julian *Lex *Pax *Pura *Quinlan *Tor Dark Dragon *Burhan *Endang *Erik *Joni *Kasia *Kaspar *Maryadi *Mulyadi *Rastaman *Refian *Sudarsono *Shadow *midnight Dark Fire Dragon *Bunny *Halliwell *Hansel *Jablay *Nessie *Rodney *Spocky *Yeray Dandelion Dragon *Bud *Bink *Boo *Chuckles *Emery *Fluffer *Frosty *Fuffy *Pooky *Rollo Dragon Fly Dragon *Bink *Dor *Gaspy *Julian *Roxy *Santi *Severin *Spooks *Sunny *Yanma Earth *Ben *Bonzo *Boo *Cagur *Endang *Hamid *Milly *Nibbles *Soekamti *Suryono Electric Dragon *Beamy *Boo *Evia *Felix *JJ *Parsifal *Quinlan Flaming Rock Dragon *Asep *Ben *Bruce *Burhan *Diah *Elliot *Endang *Farhan *Indra *Joni *Milly *Mulyadi *Porky *Rodney *Xili Fluorescent Dragon *Ali *Beamy *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Erie *Evia *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal *Pooky *Ruben Fire Dragon *Algonzo *Ali *Andrian *Boboiboy *Bunny *Jagoan *Raksasa *Susanto Firebird Dragon *Bud *Bink *Gaston *Lavados *Nessie *Nosey *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili *Wilbur Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Rommy *Seba *Yari *Kevin *Marito *Pepito *Spooks *Blitz *Emery *Boboiboy *Upin *Ipin *Bitz Gold Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey *Halo *Probe *Bumblebee *Ironhead Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Ditto *Halo *Isaac *JJ *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal *Pomona *Hennessy *Cedric *Bugsy *bubbles Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Happy *Ruben *Elliot *Shadow *Spocky Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebble *hotty *roxy *Melty *Scooter Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Horacio *Pooky *Ruben *Wallace *Yeray Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Frosty *Rollo *Pooky *Skipper Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty *Jullienne *Happy *Velostrino Jade Dragon *Izzy *Rayquaza King Dragon *Dor *Yeray *Kontol *Peju *Peler Lantern Fish Dragon *Beamy *Beavis *Cedric *Evia *Halo *Roxy *Ruben *Rupert *Sanderson *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *JJ *Lanturn Laser Dragon *Daffy *Evia *Halo *JJ *Nosey *Rodney *Scooter *Xili Legendary Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor *Jonskie Mercury Dragon *Dor *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Rusty *Splashy *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Cedric *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin *Xili *Lobo Mirror Dragon *Andres *Arthur *Cedric *Daffy *Isaac *Pax *Ruben *Rusty *Spiky *Wilbur *Pura Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks *Ruben *Kimberly *Rusty Moose Dragon *Beamy *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia *Pusy Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben Mud Dragon *Bruno *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Muk *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Splashy *Wallace *Sanderson Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Evia *Felix *Halo *Happy *Horacio *JJ *Julian *Nosey *Parsifal *Rupert Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halo *Happy *Henny *Horacio *Ludo *Nibbles *Pomona *Rupert *Sanderson *Sunny *Venusaur Paladin Dragon *Soekarno *Hatta *Sudirman *Dewantara *Chuckles *Porky Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian *Palkia *Pooky Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Bruno *Frosty *Nipples *Izzy *Keiko *Pooky *Skipper Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Muk *Wallace Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly *Skipper Plant Dragon *Alvin *Bayleaf *Bud *Lex *Fuffy *Gaston *Lodu *Pomona Platinum Dragon *Bruno *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery *Henny *Hansu *Pooky *Chifi Poo Dragon *Ben *Felix *Halliwell *Horacio *Kasia *Kesheek *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Spocky *David Pure Dragon *Bangsat *Tahi *Bool *Anjink *Finn *Nibbles *Lex *Arthur *Tor *Ludo *Nere Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky *Horacio Pure Earth Dragon *Bugsy *Adinda *Karmanudin *Julian Pure Electric Dragon * Dor Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Plant Dragon * Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Water Dragon *Quinlan Rattlesnake Dragon *Arbok *Bink *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halliwell *Hansel *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Nere *Boo Robot Dragon *Andres *Luz *Servin Seahorse Dragon *Seadraking Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi *Sparky Sky Dragon *Wilbur Snowflake Dragon *Ali *Cedric *Daffy Soccer Dragon *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Frosty *Hansu *Nessie *Izzy *Pooky Star Dragon *Andres *Beamy *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ Steampunk Dragon * Cedric * Alifia * Anissa * Adinda * Clara * Chindoliza * Sunny Storm Dragon *Ali *Alvin *Bunny *Halo *Kasia *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Poopy *Parsifal Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Nessie *Rodney *Spooks *Runs *Xili Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Koko *Ludo *Sunny Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Frans *Hansel *Luz *Milly *Sassi *Scooter *Sunny Venom Dragon *Heri *Ardan *Supriadi *Sutanto *Sudarsono *Iwan *Bahraini *Koko Vulcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky *Rodney Water Dragon *Astuti *Boo *Linda *Hermawan *Desti *Sanderson *Skipper *Wallace Waterfall Dragon *Bonzo *Gaston *Koko *Milly *Porky *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace Wind Dragon *Ali *Bart *Cedric *Dan *Felix *Isaac *Lugia *Pax *Pura *Yeray Wizard Dragon *Milly *Rasaman *Doni *Cagur Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dor *Izzy *Lobo